


Fuck You Like An Animal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After a long day of shooting for "In The Beginning" Jensen comes home to find something he definitely didn't expect. The results lead to an even longer night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared had been planning this for months. He thought over every detail at least ten times a day until everything seemed perfect. Okay, maybe he hadn’t been planning anything. Maybe he was just bored (and horny) one day while Jensen was shooting his scenes for ‘In The Beginning’ and decided to do something stupid to surprise his partner when he came back from a long rough day. That thought had Jared scoffing at how much he sounded, even to himself, like a housewife. Not a desperate one, just a really frisky one that admittedly had too much time on her hands. Whether that was good or bad, he still couldn’t decide even as he heart the front door to their house open and then slam shut.

 

“I’m home, roomie!” Jared heard Jensen’s surprisingly cheerful voice and felt a bit relieved. His lover seemed to get moody when he had too much work to do, especially when he knew his ‘roomie’ had those days off.

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Jared called back, his voice a tad louder than necessary. Maybe he was a little nervous in addition to being horny. It had been a long day.

 

He felt the exact moment when Jensen entered the kitchen. He heard the hitching of the other’s breath and the ceasing of any movement of his long limbs. Turning slowly around, Jared gave his partner a hopeful smile.

 

“So… what do you think?” He asked, just as hopefully as he leaned back against the counter.

 

“Jare…” Jensen blinked a couple of times before his eyes finally met Jared’s. “You’re.. you’re naked.”

 

Fighting the urge to hide under the table, Jared made a pathetic attempt to joke. “Well, not entirely.”

 

“I’ll say.” Jensen, still wide eyed, was nodding, his tongue rolling over his lips to wet them. Who wouldn’t feel shocked and dry upon seeing their lover naked save for a cooking apron, an outfit suitable for a porn star? And what a hot porn star Jared was – the material barely managed to cover anything, which was very convenient in case a certain somebody wanted to access a certain something as soon as possible. Jensen figured that had been his roommate’s idea in the first place.

 

Finally getting his body to function, Jensen slowly made his way around the kitchen table to the counter, only a few inches away from Jared.

 

“So, wifey, how did you come up with this?” He deepened his voice on purpose as he used the nickname, feeling immense satisfaction as a shiver ran through Jared’s body and he averted his cute puppy eyes shyly away from him. 

 

“You don’t like it?” Jared asked with uncertainty that wasn’t exactly characteristic for him but did come to the surface from time to time. Jensen quite liked that side of his lover actually, it made him really feel like the husband – the one making the decisions and taking care of his significant other aka Jared aka his wifey. That nickname was indeed growing on him so he decided not to give it up yet. Not when it had such great effect on Jared’s body.

 

“Of course I like it, baby. I really do. You look like the best wife ever.”

 

At that, Jared looked up and flashed him a wide smile, showing off both his white teeth and his adorable dimples.

 

“Glad to know.” He shifted from one leg to the other before leaning back on the counter and giving Jensen another hopeful look.

 

Jensen knew that look very well. It didn’t take him much time to figure out what Jared wanted when his pupils dilated, when the blue-green of his irises darkened and that special glint appeared, making him look like a puppy. The ‘term bitch in heat’ came to the older man’s mind and he had to put some effort into pushing it into the back of his mind.

 

Stepping toward Jared once again, Jensen gave him a teasing smirk. “I don’t suppose you’re going to offer me any of that half done food, are you?”

 

Jared felt his face heat up and he chuckled in embarrassment. He had indeed tried to cook something but fact was – he sucked at cooking. And it wasn’t really his fault Jen had come back home so early.

 

“I ..uh.. I was gonna finish it.” He mumbled, for once glad when his fringe fell in front of his eyes.

 

“Yeah right.” Jensen laughed and reached out to push Jared’s hair out of his eyes. “That messy hair of yours… Tisk tisk. You know I like it better when I can look at you in the eye. “

 

Jared nodded. He really did know. Unlike most of their fan girls out there, Jensen thought he looked much better with his hair pushed to the side so it revealed those gorgeous blue-green eyes of his, which had gotten him the name Puppylecki. Of course, Jen called him that only when they were alone, knowing that chaos it would be if those damn girls found out. They were already crazy about Jared’s puppy dog look. After all – nobody could resist it; nobody even tried.

 

That same look was now placed on the younger man’s face, seemingly permanently. Jensen smirked as his hands traveled lower over Jared’s supple naked skin, caressing those broad shoulders, stroking the muscled chest and stomach until he reached under that little apron to run his fingers over the forming erection. So eager, Jared always was. Jensen loved it.

 

“Excited, are we?” He smirked at his partner, whose eyelids were already fluttering closed. He continued “How can you not be? Been waiting for me all day, wearing just this excuse for clothing… “ Sliding his hand across Jared’s thigh, Jensen moved right in front of the other man so he had better access. Chuckling deeply, he patted his lover’s ass before slipping a finger in-between those soft cheeks. “You could’ve just called, baby.”

 

Jared was nodding in agreement, almost rapidly, making Jensen wonder if he was even listening but he continued anyway. “Could’ve told me you want me to fuck you so bad you’d dress up for me like the good wife that you secretly want to be.”

 

Choking on a moan, the younger man arched desperately, trying to get at least one of his partner’s fingers inside of him. Jensen’s words were more than just teasing and the smile in his voice was driving Jared crazy. It had been a long day.

 

“C-come on.” He finally spoke up, his eyes opening just enough to give his lover a hooded wanton look. “Don’t make me wait, Jen.”

 

The look Jensen gave him could have made any woman’s knees give out. It was hot but firm, almost a glare but instead of fury there was lust. “I won’t.” That naturally amazing voice was now even deeper, or as Jared liked to call it Dean deep.

 

“Turn around.” Even if his mind hadn’t been processing right, the younger man knew his body would have hurried to comply as it did. A moment later he was leaning over the counter, hands braced on it, his hips sticking out so that Jensen could have just the right angle. It all felt so hot Jared was beginning to question his sense for reality. Thankfully there were his lover’s fingers to remind him it was all pleasurably real.

 

With one hand gripping Jared’s hip to keep him steady, Jensen reached around to push two fingers in his lover’s mouth. The response he got was quiet whines and the enthusiastic movement of Jared’s tongue, spreading generous amounts of saliva for what was to come.

 

“Turn it off.” Jensen’s voice woke Jared from his daze and he pulled his mouth away from his lover’s fingers, which were soon stretching his hole, preparing him.

 

“What?” Jared had no idea what he was supposed to turn off, for he was too turned on to even think straight.

 

“The oven, turn it off.” His lover chuckled deeply as he pushed his fingers as far as they’d go, making Jared let out a muffled squeal. “Or do you want to set the house on fire?”

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, the younger man grunted when Jensen withdrew his hand, just to place his dick against Jared’s entrance. He didn’t enter, not yet, successfully making his lover grunt yet again, this time in anticipation. Jared knew what Jensen was waiting for though, the damn oven that could set the house on fire. Wasn’t it already? It was so hot he could hardly register anything except for Jensen’s hands on his body.

 

Finally he gathered enough strength to switch the button until the red light went off, signalizing that the food was indeed going to stay half done. Jared was hoping the same wouldn’t happen to him. He wanted to be fully and thoroughly done.

 

So he asked for it. “Do me.”

 

With a growl of passion, behind him Jensen grabbed both his hips and thrust inside him in one long fluid motion. Jared threw his head back and opened his mouth, a short howling sound escaping his lips. That seemed to urge his lover more because soon Jensen was fucking him in earnest, every thrust hard, fast, deep and perfect.

 

The material of the apron slid over Jared’s erection every time he was being pushed forward from the strength of Jensen’s pushes and it was more teasing than he could handle. He tried to reach back to untie it only to get his hand put back on the counter. Jensen leaned further into him and bit his shoulder roughly before mumbling in his skin. “Keep it on. “ Those full lips started leaving kisses over his collarbone, his neck, his hair until they reached his ear and his partner rasped dirty promises in his ear. “Keep it on like a good wife and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be walking funny for days to come.”

 

Fingers clawing at the surface in front of him, Jared nodded repeatedly, wanting nothing more but for that moment to go on forever. Who knew dirty talk could have such an effect on him? Or maybe it was Jensen, who was not only gorgeous and smart and an amazing friend but was the best Jared had ever had. He moaned again and again as Jensen’s thrusts rocked him back and forward, so good he almost felt boneless, completely at his lover’s mercy.

 

And mercy at the moment was something Jensen seemed to have forgotten the meaning of. He was fucking Jared just as hard as promised, if not too hard. Jared seemed to be searching for something to keep him steady but in vain. His hands scrambled over the wooden surface, grabbing onto whatever he could reach just to be pulled back by Jensen’s firm hold on him when he withdrew from his body. Then he was pushed forth again as Jensen rammed into him with vigor again and again and again.

 

Jared’s heart was pounding against his chest rapidly, almost in tune with his lover’s thrusts inside him. He felt dizzy and high from the pleasure, his limbs slowly starting to give up on him. His hand slid to the clean dishes he’d prepared for their dinner and he grabbed onto them, only to get fucked into so hard he shoved them aside until they fell into the sink.

 

The loud sound of expensive china shattering seemed to both satisfy and provoke Jensen because before Jared knew it his partner’s fingers were in his hair, pulling it back and to the side so his neck was bared. How Jensen managed to do that and keep his rhythm was beyond Jared, especially now when he was getting his brains fucked out, just like he’d wanted.

 

He felt his orgasm approaching and he knew Jen was close because the speed of his thrusting increased, the sound of their naked skin slapping together getting louder and louder.

 

“Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen…” He chanted like the other’s name was a mantra or a God. And in a way, Jensen really was. No human could ever make Jared the mess he was right then.

 

“Come, Jared. Now.” Unable to resist the command, Jared let his climax hit him. Even with his eyes closed he saw stars as Jensen kept pounding in him like he was never going to stop. Shuddering, Jared let himself slump forward when his lover pushed at his back.

 

A moment later the thrusts inside him slowed until Jensen pulled out completely. By then Jared had regained enough composure to catch on when his lover patted his hip impatiently. Turning around to face Jensen, Jared got on his knees and opened his mouth. He looked up at the other with an expectant wanton look he knew set Jensen on fire.

 

Wrapping his fingers around his pulsating member, Jensen gave it a dozen of hard jerks before he was coming, seed unloading in spurts in Jared’s mouth. He grunted, his eyes fixed on the other’s sexy naked form, kneeling in front of him so ready and willing. His fingers made its way into Jared’s hair again and he pulled on it lovingly, a way of praise he knew the younger man liked.

 

As soon as Jensen was done, Jared swallowed all his lover had to offer and stood back up, his lips drawn back in a smile. The other gave him a lazy look before pulling him into a soft chaste kiss. When they broke apart Jensen stroked Jared’s shoulder where the marks from his teeth were already getting purple.

 

“Was I too rough on you?” He asked, making the younger man chuckle at his raspy sex voice.

 

Jared shook his head and grinned. “I put on an apron for you. What do you think?”

 

A moment of silence followed before Jensen smirked, his eyes darkening as he leaned to whisper in Jared’s ear. “I think you make a great housewife.”

 

“Kinky.” Jared whispered back and they both laughed until the younger man felt the other harden against his thigh.

 

“I’m serious.” Jensen’s deep voice rumbled against Jared’s neck where he’d started to plant demanding kisses. His hands slid down Jared’s waist to his legs that seemed to react to his touch on their own by parting to allow him access. Jared’s eyes were once again closed and he had a look on his face that signalized he was almost ready to protest but Jensen knew better. Holding onto the lean hips, he lifted that damn apron and positioned his member against his lover’s entrance. “Now be a good wife and moan for me.” Jared could only comply. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
